Be Mine
by GaAiRa
Summary: This was one of the biggest problems in my life. I was forced to choose one of my best-friends to be my only boyfriend. How could I do that? I didn't want to end up hurting one of them.
1. Chapter 1

Nah,, since I had nothing to do at the time, I made this ff. It's Narugaa, slight Sasugaa.

I didn't get the right title for this one and I didn't even think about the plot quite well. It was just flowing through my dumb mind.

But I want to get comment for this one. is it worthy to continue or not?

Warning: the characters are Masashi Kishimoto's, Boyxboy story/yaoi, many grammatical errors

.

 **# # # # # Be Mine # # # #** **#**

CHAPTER 1

"Ja matta!" Naruto said. giving his bright warm smile to the shorter male in front of him.

"Jaa!" the shorter male whose name was Gaara answered it shortly. There was a sincere small smile drew on his face. It was enough to make Naruto happy.

Then they were separated. Naruto was walking away from the apartment while Gaara was trying to unlock the door, opening it. His eyes shot widely when there was a certain man standing right in front of him. He turned, trying to run away as fast as he could. Unfortunately, that man was faster than him. In second, he was grabbed by hand and turned around. Now, he was inside the room, being pinned on the locked door. His face had certainly become paler.

"W-what…" he managed to snap that person but his lips had locked by the man's lips forcefully.

.

"I miss you, Gaara!", that man said after breaking the kiss, his breath braced over Gaara's lips. Then he leaned his head resting it on Gaara's shoulder. Gaara still tried to free himself. However, that man's grip on his hands was never loosened.

"Please, stay like this for a moment. I won't do anything stupid," He whispered.

"Sasuke!", Gaara called his name lowly, still fighting to break free. He wasn't comfortable with this kind of position. The said man just stayed still, holding Gaara's hands on both sides of him.

A moment later, Sasuke's grips loosened. But his hand never wanted to release Gaara. Now his hands was hugging Gaara's waist as tight as his grips on his hands before.

"Just stay, please!", he pleaded.

"What do you want?", Gaara asked, anger flew in his words.

"Is that necessary to ask? Isn't it obvious?", Sasuke asked him back, tightening his hold, signaling how much he got obsessed to the man he was holding. "I want you", he stated possessively.

"But, you've already known that I won't be yours. Is it too hard to forget me? I know for sure with your good-looking face you will easily get some sexy girls you want". Gaara said sternly.

"And is that so hard for you to give your heart to me?" Sasuke didn't want to give up.

"How persistent!" Gaara stated.

"I am…"

"Now, can I have you?"

"No, you can't".

"Why? Is it because of him?"

" – "

"How if he's disappeared?", it's more like a statement than a question.

"Don't you dare to hurt him!"

"But, don't you even care of how hurt I've already been to watch you two together?"

"-"

"I know you won't care. I'm nothing for you."

"That's not true. I care both of you and Naruto. I know he still cares of you too. How can you think that bad of him?"

"Because he always wants what I want. And the worst is he always gets it. He even gets you."

"We're friend".

"Is that so? But why can't I see that? I know he wants you more than just a friend. He wants you like I want you, Gaara!"

"We're friend"

"It's in the past Gaara. It is different now."

"Gaara, please be mine!"

" – "

"Gaara!"

" – "

"Don't give me that silent service! Please, say something!"

"I can't, Sasuke," Gaara said plainly, there was sadness in his voice.

"Ok… I know you need some times to decide it. Just remember, I'll always wait you, Gaara!" Sasuke said, facing Gaara. There was that persistency showed in his onyx eyes, making Gaara feel guilty even more.

Sasuke leaned to kiss Gaara's forehead, then loosening his hold. "Good night, love!", with this last words he unlocked the door and went out, leaving Gaara stunned.

.

Gaara POV

This was one of the biggest problems in my life. I was forced to choose one of my best-friends to be my only boyfriend. How could I do that? I didn't want to end up hurting one of them. I cherished this friendship, the friendship that had been started since we're child.

I knew that we had different characteristics yet we could stand each other and become friend. Many of other friends said that it was because of me this friendship went. They said that since they knew well how Naruto and Sasuke always had a fight for a small thing and I was the one to break their fight up. It wasn't true at all points because I knew better that both Naruto and Sasuke cared of each other more than what people knew.

We always supported each other with our own ways, like how I would make a note for Naruto so that he kept studying for the exam, how Naruto always found a way to brighten the atmosphere when we're in a bad mood and how Sasuke always gave us an advice like how father did. We did know how to work together in some conditions.

We decided to go to the same school so that we could keep close to each other though it gave an extra work for Naruto since he was the one who got the worst scores among us.

Well, we all had grown time by time. Sasuke was the tallest one, he really grew well, Naruto was 1 cm shorter than Sasuke, and I was the shortest among us. I knew I wasn't high enough considering as a boy. It wasn't because I didn't eat well or drink enough milk. It might an effect of being born as premature. Yeah…definitely!.

Since in the first year of Senior High School, everyone started to call me "cute" even there were some boys who said that I was a cute uke. What the hell with those words? Cute? I wasn't cute, boys weren't cute, they're cool. And 'uke', who said that I would be an uke? I could even be a seme if I wanted, just ignore my shortness!. Geez… I didn't even know if I swung that way. Naruto would always laugh when I was getting angry because of this and Sasuke would smack his head for making a noise, then they would start fighting, then I would try to break the fight, and it would be ended up with we're laughing for our own stupidity. At that time, I really believed that this friendship would be last forever.

Unfortunately, it was far from what I expected. It's because they loved me all of sudden or was I the only one who never noticed it before?. It's so complicated, too hard to believe.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

.

It was a classroom full of children chatting with their friends. There was a brown haired woman standing in front of the class. She said there would be a drama the children should play in their graduation day. Those children wanted to play a drama in which one of them would be a prince. There were two children that were nominated to be the prince, the raven kid with onyx eyes named Sasuke and the blonde kid with his blue azure eyes named Naruto. The two seemed like an eternal rival to each other by the way they behaved to each other. The other children had their own right to choose one of the nominations. One by one they spoke up their choice. No one had chosen the blonde. Naruto was already too upset because of it till suddenly the teacher said that there was still a kid hadn't given his choice. It was a red haired kid which sat in the corner, looking so emotionless at the crowd of his friends.

"Ne Gaara-chan, Gaara-chan, do you choose Sasuke or Naruto?" his friend beamed curiously at him, making him looking at the two boys in front of the class.

"Naruto", he stated with his flat tone.

"Huh?" all of his friends were quite shocked at his choice; well… they all knew that the blonde was a troublesome kid.

The raven seemed so annoyed at his choice while the blonde started to beam, getting his confidence once again though he knew there was only one of all his friends had chosen him. But it was such a happiness to have one stayed in his side.

It was a break time when the redhead sat alone on the swing, staring at his friends which happily playing with their friends. Then he looked at the raven walking toward him.

"Hey!' Sasuke greeted him when he was also sitting on the swing beside the redhead. Gaara just nodded.

They sat in silent for awhile before Sasuke interrupted, "Hey Gaara! Why did you choose Naruto over me?"

"Huh?" the only response Gaara gave. He wasn't sure of what the raven asked

"Why did you choose Naruto? Did you think he is better than me?" Sasuke asked him again with clearer voice.

"It's because no one chose him".

"Huh?" it was the raven who couldn't understand the answer.

"No one chose him. He looked so sad. I didn't want him to be sad when everybody was happy and I thought you'd be fine even I didn't choose you. You'd been so happy with the result. You didn't need me to cheer you up." He explained long enough to make the raven understand. Sasuke was speechless hearing this explanation. He couldn't blame the redhead for that. He couldn't even understand what kind of person the redhead was. He really chose the stupid blonde over him because he didn't want anybody in the class feel sad.

After the class was over, all of the children ran through the door, too happy that finally they could go home. Right in the school gate, the blonde called the redhead.

"Gaara!" the blonde called out the redhead's name, making the latter to turn at him.

"Arigato for choosing me. I owe you once" the blonde stated, grinning happily at Gaara who just nodded and gave his small smile to him.

#

It was a valentine's day. The three of them were in their third grade of elementary school. They were also in the same class. That day, their class was full of girls fighting to give their chocolate for none other than Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, this chocolate specially made for you!"

"Accept my chocolate too, Sasuke-kun!"

"This is only for you!"

Those girls said while handing their chocolate to Sasuke who had difficulty to breathe for standing in the middle of them.

"That teme, why is he so popular? He gets a lot of chocolates while I get nothing", Naruto grumbled in annoyance.

"Is getting chocolate making you happy?", Gaara who was sitting beside him asked him.

"Of course! Even it's only from one person." Naruto stated.

"Here! My uncle gave me two." Gaara suddenly said, handing one of his chocolates wrapped in a red package.

"Aah…arigato! This is my first chocolate in valentine. I'm so happy", the blonde exclaimed, being overreacted this time. Gaara just sighed at his friend over reaction.

.

It was a lunch time when students left the class including Naruto, leaving Gaara and Sasuke in the class. The redhead was reading a book when Sasuke came and sat in front of him separated by the table.

"Hey! Where is my chocolate?"

"Huh?" the redhead's eyes that focused on his book now were staring at Sasuke.

"You gave him a chocolate, yet you've not given me one."

"You've already got so many chocolates there!", he said while pointing at Sasuke's desk which was full of chocolates.

"I don't want them. I want your chocolate."

"Why?"

"I just want your chocolate".

"You're greedy".

"Nope. If you want those chocolate I've got, I'll gladly give them to you. But you should give me your chocolate." He said making the redhead to sigh then giving the raven his only chocolate. His uncle wouldn't complain to him if he gave the chocolates to his friend. Moreover he didn't really like sweets.

"Take it! And I don't want your chocolates. I don't really like sweets anyway." He said, placing the chocolate on the table. Sasuke gladly took it.

"Arigato!"

"No problem!"

"Hmm… promise me, you'll give me a chocolate every valentine's day!"

"Why should I?", Gaara asked, being confused with his raven friend.

"Because I will be so happy when you give me one. Don't you like to make your friend happy?" Sasuke said, a smile graced over his lips which usually only smirked.

"Yeah!", Gaara just hummed that word.

.

Kriiiiiiing…..Kriiiiiiiiiiing…..

The loud sound of the alarm went through Naruto's ears, waking him up from his deep slumber. He was groaning now, getting annoyance by that damn alarm clock. He didn't remember for setting the alarm in this time. It was still 6 am and it was damn Sunday. So there he was, still laying on his bed, didn't want to get up from his bed. Suddenly, his lips tugged up. He remembered what he was dreaming in his sleep. His precious moments he got from the redhead.

'You're there when no one recognized me. You're the only one who chose me over him. You're there to always give me happiness. I don't want to lose you. I want you to always choose me. I want you to never leave me, to always give me a hope when I've wanted to give up. I… I want you to stay by my side. I want you, Gaara.' He said in his mind, hugging his pillow which coincidentally laid beside him.

.

In a different room, on a king sized bed was laying the raven boy. He shielded his eyes with his right hand. It was the bright sunlight went through his window that woke him up. He certainly also had the same dream as Naruto's when he suddenly mumbled the words, "You always chose him over me. You're the only one who never treated me highly different. You're the only one who was never attracted to my looking. You're the one who made me want you. I want you to only see me, to only choose me, and love me only. I'll fight for it, to get your love. I won't let him to have you. Gaara!"

.

AN: I had a thought to abandon this story. But when someone told me to continue it, I started to work on this few days ago. I still didn't have confidence with this story. Some people rarely like pairing these three characters in such a way. So if you find this story annoys you. I'm so sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **.**

It was Friday evening when Sasuke invited Gaara to come to his apartment. This had been a common thing they usually did since they became friends, Naruto included of course. However, this time, Gaara didn't see any sign of his blonde friend's presence.

"Naruto hasn't come?", he asked to his raven friend.

"He won't come", the raven just answered it shortly.

"Eh?", Gaara gave the raven a curious look. It's just a little weird for Gaara, well… Naruto was the one who would never be absent.

"He said he should come to Iruka's house". Sasuke explained, or it actually could be considered a lie. He actually didn't invite the blonde purposively. He really wanted to spend the night only with the redhead. Well, he couldn't say it though because Gaara would reject the offer if there were no Naruto.

"Emm… so what are we going to do without him?", there… everything wouldn't be fine without Naruto, it was what he hated from the redhead. He thought of Naruto too much.

"Playing card doesn't look nice", Gaara added when there was no response from Sasuke.

"Watching movie? I have a new thriller movie. You like it, right?", Sasuke offered, trying to be calm and not think too much of his jealousy toward the blonde.

"Yeah.." Gaara stated in his usually flat tone.

They watched movie for almost 2 hours. It had already been 8 p.m. at that time.

"Should I go now?", Gaara asked. "It's a little weird without him around", he added.

"Is it?", Sasuke questioned, his face slightly showed annoyance.

"There was no one who speaks too much, it's kinda quiet. I think." It's true the situation was getting weird. They rarely talked to each other. Every time they met, it was always the three of them.

"Then, we should talk more". Sasuke said. "Have you eaten dinner?", He asked the redhead. Hopefully, the redhead would say no so that he could offer him a dinner. This was a way to keep the redhead staying longer with him.

Sasuke was really happy when finally Gaara said, "No".

"Good! We should eat dinner. I can cook for us", Sasuke suggested. His face lightened up and a small smile curled on his lips.

"You can cook?", Gaara was purely asking since he never knew the raven could cook any food.

"Hey, don't underestimate me."

"I don't. I was just asking."

"Don't ever think of me as a spoil brat who can't do anything. I've learnt many things myself you know."

"It's just you don't look like someone who would learn how to cook", Gaara calmly replied.

"Then, I'll try to prove it wrong." Sasuke said, smiling at his redhead. He was so glad that finally the awkwardness between them had gone away. "Well, I'll make us pasta and…you can do what you want while I'm cooking", he added, signaling the redhead to do what he pleased when the redhead just stood behind him.

"Can I just help you?", Gaara offered.

"You don't have to, it won't take long. But if you insist, you can set the dishes on the dining table", Sasuke instructed.

"Ok."

While Sasuke was cooking the food, Gaara went straight for the dishes. He grabbed two plates and then the flatware and put it on top of the plates. He took them out to the dining table and set them in front of two chairs next to each other. He went back for cups. He filled both cups with mineral water and took those into the dining table too. He turned back into the kitchen and leaned against the counters. He watched as Sasuke expertly worked on his almost done pasta.

"You really are good at cooking", Gaara commended.

"Told you", said Sasuke, smirking for the compliment.

When Sasuke finished cooking, he began putting the dishes into serving containers. Gaara helped him taking those out into the dining room. Then they took a seat next to each other.

The meal went quickly. There was only small conversation revolved around how Sasuke learnt to cook between them.

"Thanks for the meal. It's delicious". Gaara stated, making the raven smile warmly.

"Just tell me when you want me to make another dinner next time", Sasuke offered.

"Well, you can make us bento next time. Naruto will be happy to eat it." Gaara told. A small smile on Sasuke faded away when he heard Naruto's name came out of the redhead's lips. It seemed the redhead would never forget the blonde. There was always the blonde between them and he hated it.

"Naruto will prefer ramen than anything." He spoke, there was a jealousy in his words, though he knew the redhead would never realized it.

When he wanted to grabbed the dishes, Gaara stopped him. "Let me do the dishes". He just nodded.

Sasuke sat watching Gaara as the redhead went through the kitchen putting up the leftovers and then beginning on the cleaning. His mind started to wander, thinking whether he should start to make a move on his redhead or just let the chance slip away.

It's when the redhead washed the dishes, Sasuke walked straight up to Gaara and hugged him from behind. Gaara stopped washing immediately.

"Sasuke, what is it?"

"I- just please let me hold you for a moment".

"It's weird".

"please! I just want to hold you". Sasuke begged while resting his head on Gaara's right shoulder.

"Sasuke, is there anything wrong?"

"Eum", he murmured.

"What is it?" Gaara asked again, becoming more curious on his friend's unusual act.

"…" there was no any answer from the raven.

"You can tell me. We're friends. I'll try to help you."

"That's because you're my best friend that I couldn't tell you".

"What?", breaking the hug. Gaara turned to face Sasuke.

"Gaara", Sasuke's hand slowly, cautiously reached Gaara's cheek, caressing it softly. Gaara's eyes widened, but he tried to keep his composure, waiting for explanation.

"I- I like you. But it's not in friendship way. It's in a romantic way."

"W-what do you mean?"

The raven inhaled deeply before he said, "I love you. It may be the right words to point it out".

"Don't kidding me Sasuke! That's not funny."

"I'm serious, Gaara. I love you. I want you". Sasuke stated, his onyx eyes looked directly into the teal ones.

"W-we we are friends"

"But, I want you more than just a friend".

"There must be something wrong with your mind. You should take a rest. I'll leave".

"No! Don't leave! There is nothing wrong with mind. I love you and I want you as my lover."

"No, no we can't!" with that Gaara started to walk away, but Sasuke grabbed his hand, turning him and pinning him on the wall.

"Why? Why do you never understand me?"

"There is something wrong with your mind, you're not acting yourself".

"I'm acting as myself. There is nothing wrong with my mind. Can't you believe it?", the raven snapped at him.

"Listen, Gaara! I don't want to be rough at you. But I know you will never understand it without any force. I love you and I truly want you as my lover. I'll prove it to you!", said Sasuke who held his chin, taking Gaara into the kiss.

"S-stop i-it Sasuke!", Gaara managed to scream. He tried hard to push Sasuke away from him. To fight the action, Sasuke held Gaara's hands firmly. He wouldn't play calm this time. He had reached his limit to always play calm every time he saw his redhead with the blonde. He didn't want to share. He wanted the redhead only for himself. He didn't care whether he was being so selfish about it.

Now, Sasuke had stopped ravishing Gaara's mouth. His lips were already trailing his neck, biting on some spots, making the redhead to squirm. He felt so disgusted.

"Stop it, Sasuke!", Gaara's scream was always being ignored by the raven. It made him getting furious. True, his friend was stronger than him, but he knew he was certainly not a weakling that could only be a submissive. He tried to break the raven's firm hold, then push him before finally he could slap Sasuke's face hard enough to leave a red mark there.

"You do something wrong. What is it that consumed your mind, huh?", he asked the raven who still held his reddened cheek.

"I want you all to myself! I've already said it right? How many times should I say it till you understand it?" Sasuke said firmly, looking deep into Gaara's eyes. Unfortunately, Gaara's anger had overpowered his.

"You're crazy!" Gaara snapped at Sasuke. He left immediately, without looking back at the raven. This accident was enough to make him mad at his friend. Meanwhile, Sasuke just stood on his place. He was so frustrated on the redhead's response and also on himself for being such a jerk that couldn't control his own self.

Everything wouldn't be fine after this.

.

.

 _That's the end of the third chapter ~~_

 _By the way, so sorry for long update._

 _Thanks for you who still want to read this ff._

 _See you for the next update!_


End file.
